Other Than Words
by AllUNeedIsFaith
Summary: SANA. Sequel to ‘Cheers’. Sawyer shows Ana with something other than words.


**Title: Other than Words**

**Summary: SANA. Sequel to 'Cheers'. Sawyer shows Ana with something other than words.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

**Author Notes: Third instalment, hey this is actually going somewhere, shock horror. Anyways, this one is just cos the last ones have been so concentrated on their confused feelings, now the yummier parts are put into practice. Yay!**

It had been a week since Ana had moved into Sawyer's shelter and several of her items started to appear, mixing in with his own belongings. Sawyer noticed this, but didn't say anything, enjoying the unspoken bond that they had formed over the past week. Though they still bickered and bantered, now it was all in good humour, both of them smirking as they did it. Although anyone who was watching may not have caught it, they both understood what the other was doing and played along.

However, what was even stranger than this was that they had not argued once since Ana had moved in. In fact, they were actually nice to each other for a change. Well, perhaps not nice in other people's terms, but in their own terms they were being extremely nice and completely un insulting.

They had finally come to some sort of agreement as to the sleeping arrangements, both of them sharing the blanket after Sawyer got a severe cold the night that he tried to go without. But of course, it came with a warning for Ana - You like your face? Good, so you won't pull anything then - Sawyer didn't even want to think about the many ways she could deform his face.

After all, being a cop had to come with some perks right?

Sawyer turned his attention back to the book in his hands and read the page for the fiftieth time. God, that woman was distracting. He wasn't quite sure how she got under his skin, but she did it well. And ever since she had moved in, all he knew was that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't read properly anymore. His concentration was completely shot.

Giving up, and putting the book aside he clasped his hands together and put them on his bent knee, looking out to the sea. Watching the waves crash on the sand he thought about everything, it was almost calming to watch the sea swell and withdraw. There were some moments he actually liked being here, but of course he could never let that on, now could he?

Ana and Sawyer had settled into a rhythm, he would get up early and go outside and read for most of the day, and she would go off on her own little walks until sunset when she would make her way back to the shelter and then they would both stay up, silently sitting around the fire, and then go to sleep. They carried this out daily, never changing it or altering the rhythm.

Unless of course Doc Jackass called a 'meeting' or something. Then they would show up for a few minutes, dwindling at the back of the group, and then both use different methods to get out of it. Ana just stalked off silently, but Sawyer chose to make as much noise as possible and draw all attention to him and make sure that absolutely _everyone_ knew that he was leaving before the self proclaimed leader had dismissed them.

Of course it drove Jack crazy but, after all, that was one of Sawyer's goals in life.

One of the most recent events that had thrown their life into chaos on the island was the reappearance of Michael. And his newly acquired insanity. Apparently Libby had caught him opening the armoury door and letting Henry out, and when she did he attacked her. He might have gone further than that if Henry hadn't knocked him out and run off.

World was topsy turvy alright, since Michael seemed to have gone over to the dark side and the Other had saved Libby from him. Sawyer turned it over in his mind, wondering what could possibly have happened to Michael in his absence that made him go so damn barmy. Then it came to him, he was a little slow on the uptake, but it hit him suddenly. Of course the Others would use him, and the fact that they had his son, to gain control of him. After all, an insider would be invaluable to them.

Even if they could watch them constantly, it didn't mean that they could interact fully with them. Or get their precious 'Henry' back. But the way Locke revealed what he had told him, it seemed like they wouldn't really welcome him with open arms as much as a gun to the head.

Sawyer had only really caught the main gist of it, not really wanting to get himself involved. Island drama wasn't really his concern, at least not anymore. And it wasn't Ana's either, she really didn't bother with details unless the situation called for her to get physical. If that situation did ever arise, she agreed to it without argument. Sure, she still had morals and her own boundaries, but Jack never asked for an act of violence until it was the last option, and he didn't want to know about it after he mentioned it.

He had a weak stomach for violence he did.

That was one of the reasons that Ana could have never had a relationship with Jack, despite some of the hints of others and the looks that they shared. They could be close friends, but definitely never anything more. Sawyer knew that and he revelled in it, she could never be with someone who would choose inaction over action. Sure, their own path wasn't exactly smooth, but they always agreed when it came to that subject. That was where they definitely saw eye to eye.

He was about to try and turn his attention back to the book when he saw the figure of Ana approach from down the beach and he quirked an eyebrow at that. It wasn't yet sunset, probably in about five or ten minutes judging by the sun's position, and yet she had already arrived back. Curiosity taking over, he put the book down and lifted his glasses up to their perch on his forehead.

Ana felt his gaze on her, and her eyes connected with him and he silently questioned her. She just held his gaze until she walked within speaking range. When she did she stood in front of him, hips swayed to one side and a thumb looped in her belt buckle, regarding him silently.

"You're early." He said and she nodded. Taking his glasses off his forehead, folding and putting them in his pocket he tilted his head questioningly. To this she just shrugged and looked off to the side.

"I got bored." She replied nonchalantly and when her eyes returned to his he gave her a curt nod and his eyes dropped to the pile of logs, and something in his head clicked.

"Well, since you're here early and all, could ya help me with the fire?" He asked and she inclined her head and offered him a hand up, which he took, and then followed him to the pile of fire wood which had been chopped earlier to get some fresh wood.

They made quick work of the fire, a skill that was learned and perfected on the island, given that there was no other option but to take the caveman route. Then, just as the sun began to sink, they sat down in front of the fire and began their silent routine of watching the flame and getting lost in their own thoughts.

"You ever think about the future?" Ana broke the silence for the first time in a week, apparently she was tearing holes in their normal schedule every which way, and Sawyer was beginning to have mixed feelings about it. He digested her question slowly before attempting to answer it and Ana waited patiently for his answer.

"Not much to do on this island except think, Chica." He finally answered and Ana's brow furrowed and the roundabout answer that had taken Sawyer the good part of five minutes to answer. He noticed the furrow and he gave in, his shoulders slumping slightly as he did, "Yeah, I do."

Ana studied him for a moment, wondering if it was a real answer or just a made up answer to satisfy her. When he passed the test she looked back into the fire and he decided to pitch back the same question, wondering what had brought it on in the first place.

"What about you?" He asked and she shrugged noncommittally

"Yeah I guess." She mumbled and prodded the fire with a stick.

"Aw, c'mon sugar don't be like that." Sawyer said, the twang of his accent even stronger than usual as he protested her lack of answer. She had to have an answer to her own question, especially given the way she asked it.

"I'm not 'being' anything, Sawyer." Ana retorted, her expression darkening considerably and her jabs at the fire becoming more violent.

"Damnit girl! Why d'you have to make it so goddamn hard to live with you?" Sawyer yelled through his clenched jaw and Ana's fiery eyes were on him in a second.

"I don't do anything! I stay out of your way during the day and barely say two words to you at night!" Ana yelled back and this wound Sawyer up even more.

"Exactly! Then you get goddamn PMS or something' and start yellin' at me!" He yelled back and Ana let out a roar of annoyance.

"You started yelling first! I tried to make civilised conversation and you shot me down!"

"Shot you down? I told the damn truth! I don't think about the future, cos then all I can think about is that we're never gonna get off this goddamn rock! Besides, I was being polite and asked you what you thought, since it's so damn important to ya..." Sawyer yelled, trailing off as he noticed that Ana was quiet. Not only that, the anger that had fired up his eyes had disappeared and had been replaced by sadness since he had mentioned the island. It was as if someone had suddenly changed gears, and their fiery argument cooled down infinitely.

"I don't think we're ever going to get rescued," Ana said softly and looked up at Sawyer, the hardness that usually occupied her face had dissipated to show the vulnerability that lay beneath, "I just wanted to know if that's what you thought too." She then stared at the fire intently, as if she was trying to memorise each flicker that it gave off.

Sawyer understood finally what it was all about. He understood the need for hope, even if it was found by clinging onto someone else's dreams. Seeing her swallow hard and blink determinedly trying to keep back the glisten of unshed tears, he cursed inwardly at himself and tried to fix the damage he'd caused.

Walking over to her side of the fire, he crouched in front of her and, when she still wouldn't meet his eyes, he cupped her chin with his hand and gently lifted her face to his. Making sure that she didn't look away he kept their eyes locked, trying to chase away the pain that was so evident in her eyes.

"Listen Chica, I'm sorry. You shouldn't listen to my opinion, just me shooting my mouth off. We'll get rescued, don't you worry your pretty head about that..."

"But what if...?" Ana interrupted and Sawyer held up his free hand, silencing her effectively.

"Even if we don't, it don't matter none. We got each other, and I don't know about you, but that means a lot more to me than cable." Sawyer finished with a good natured grin and Ana couldn't help but smile at him, despite the almost tears. Quickly taking care of these with her hands she took a breath that made her shudder as she cleansed herself of the teary feelings.

"You're right." She said and Sawyer smirked.

"Now there's something ya don't hear everyday." He replied and ran his thumb along her jaw line comfortingly. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Ana broke the eye contact and took in a deep breath, getting ready to say something that wouldn't end up in the most comfortable conversation.

"When you said that we've 'got' each other..." Ana trailed off, their eyes connected and the electricity was almost tangible. Brown eyes met blue and this time it was Sawyer's turn to swallow hard.

"Yeah, what about it sugar?" He asked, head cocking slightly to the left and became suddenly aware that his hand was still cupping Ana's chin, and that his thumb had suddenly stopped its ministrations halfway down her jaw.

"Did you mean it?" Ana asked, her voice sounding smaller than it had been since she was a much younger, much more innocent, girl.

"I never say something without meaning it, Muchacha." Sawyer said, in his own way of answering the question at the same time as sidestepping it.

"That's not what I asked." Ana said quietly, and without her usual menace. Sawyer sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. Apparently she needed a straight answer, something Sawyer had never been good at providing.

"I know, but I've never been real good with the words, ya know?" Sawyer drawled, trying to keep his emotions under control as Ana leaned in slightly. Sawyer's unprepared hand slipped back across her cheek gently and when she stopped moving forward he found that it was now behind her ear and splayed across the side of her neck, while his thumb was gently resting on her cheek.

"So show me with something other than words." Sawyer noted that Ana's voice had dropped an octave or two and felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up straight. Not trusting his ability to speak, he decided to do as she said.

So he leaned forward, closing the gap between them, and did exactly that.


End file.
